capp_1202fandomcom-20200213-history
Storage
Storage 1.) What is RAM (Random Access Memory)? AS * a.) Place where data is stored for long for short term * b.) Where an application loads its data during processing * c.) A device used for storing files * d.) The process of data being stored in code 2.) Which is the correct progression, from smallest to largest, in computer storage units?AS * a.) Kilobyte >Megabyte >Gigabyte >Terabyte * b.) Terabyte > Megabyte >Gigabyte >Kilobyte * c.) Megabyte >Terabyte > Gigabyte >Kilobyte * d.) Kilobyte >Terabyte >Megabyte >Gigabyte 3.) What is Capacity? JG * a) The process of data being stored in code * b) Allowable amount of data that a device can store * c) Data on a device * d) Amount of information that can be processed 4.) What is Fragmenting? JG * a) Files on a track that have sectors that are non-contiguous * b) Files on a track that have sectors that are contiguous * c) Sectors of files within a track that are continuous * d) Sections used to break up files on a hard drive 5.) What is the surface of a CD/DVD? JG * a) Smooth plastic * b) Class with with spiral tracks on both sides * c) Polycarbonate with spiral tracks on just the bottom * d) Polycarbonate layer with molded spiral tracks on top 6.) What is Indexing? JG * a) Allowing the CPU to determine, quickly where a file starts and stops * b) Allowing the CPU to reach files * c) Moving through files on a computer manually * d) Adding new information to the end of a file by the CPU 7.) What is Defrogging? JG * a) When the tracks on a CD end and a new CD starts * b) When the computer moves the tracks * c) When the computer moves sectors so that they become contiguous * d) The sectors moves the computer's optical drives ' 8.) What does each platter have the ability to do? JG * '''a) Read and write both sides' * b) Read both sides * c) Write both sides * d) Neither read or write ' 9.) What is not an Optical Drive? JG * a) CD * b) DVD * c) Bluray * '''d) CPU' 10.) CD-ROM stands for? JG * a) Ready one Memory * b) Read only Monitor * c) Read only Memory * d) Read on Medium''' ' '' 11.) What occurs when a copyrighted work is reproduced, distributed, performed, publicly displayed, or made into a derivative work without the permission of the copyright owner?AS * a.) Identity theft * b.) Bootlegging * '''c.) Copyright Infringement' * d.) Copycatting ' 12.) What is a difference between DVD and Blu-Ray?AS * a.) DVD have less capacity than Blu-Ray disks * b.) DVD are read with a larger red laser * c.) Blu-Ray has a hard protective layer making it more scratch resistant * '''d.) all of the above ' ' 13.) Piracy has cost the music industry an estimated $12.5 billion annually. What is the definition of this form of piracy? AS * a.) the unauthorized use or reproduction of another’s work * b.) damage of sold goods before they reach the buyer * c.) the cancellation of live performances * d.) recorded product that is stored improperly and permanently lost 14.) What numbers are used as binary digits? AS * a.) 0 through 5 * b.) 1 through 9 * c.) 0 and 1 * d.) 0 through 9''' ''' ' 15.) A nonvolatile type of memory that can be programmed and erased in sectors, rather than one byte at a time is? TA * a.) flash memory * b.) MPROM * c.) EPROM * d.) EEPROM''' ' '' 16.) what does RAM stand for? TA * a.) memory that can be read only * '''b.) memory that can be read and written' * c.) memory that can be written only * d.) memory that can be sent only''' ' '' 17.) which is a secondary storage device TA * '''a.) usb' * b.) motherboard * c.) mouse * d.) desktop''' ' '' 18.) what contents are lost when a computer turns off? TA * a.) output * b.) input * c.) storage * '''d.) memory ' ' 19.) L1 is known as? TA * a.) secondary cache * b.) DRAM * c.) primary cache * d.) SRAM ' 20.) the ideal memory has? TA * a.) high storage space * b.) in system read and write properties * c.) is non volatile * d.) all the above